Unfaithful
by cumkun
Summary: Sam and Castiel have a relationship that Dean doesn't approve of, no matter how tempting it may be for him.


Once upon a twice happened time there was a time when the happenings that took place had made themselves evident to the world before us. Dean Winchester, the Brother with the fucked up legs was walking down the street in his Impala car (It's black, very important, it makes a vrooming sound when no one is around, teeth snarling like a hungry weasel) and he saw Sam and Castiel the angel. They were together standing way-way-way too close to each others body spaces.

"What? What? WHAT? What? The? Fuck what the? What the fuck S-S-s-S-s-S-Sammalammadingong?! Why are you standing so CLOSE to my ANGEL PUSSY BOI!?" Dean yelled in a tone similar to what a yelling person would be sounding like, running with his impala chasing him towards Sam and Castiangel.

"Bro don't get hostile. I have to stand close to him, we are friends, Dean. We stand closely to each other. It's normal." Sam stated, a bit panicked at the outbursts from his brother. His friend. His lover, his sexy brother-lover. His dick papa man.  
"Yes Dean. We are friends. I recieve his sperm willingly into my eyes and sometimes my hair. Mostly, it goes into my mouth, mostly." Cas was speaking calmly and loudly like a calm loud raincloud man. Dean was upset so badly that he was still running down his car with his car and he was getting closer to the two stupid jerks. He ran them over but he really didn't because Castiel used his angel tricks to poof them to a new place (Because he has that ability.) where they would be safe and could begin having the sex. The delicious sex with their bodies. Sam was panting, rushing his hands as he unbuttoned his pants, his erection creating an impressive bulge in his tight jeans.

"Oooooooooohhhh Dean your dick is like God my lord saviour!" Castiel rubbed his knuckles against Sam's bulge, like he was kneading bread dough, or like a cat, softening his resting place.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes Cas you're such an innocent whore slut I love the whore slut that is you, Castiel, the innocent angel dickwhore bitch!" Sam exploded with pleasure. He literally exploded, covering the walls in his cum and blood. Luckily, Castiellelogram was used to this, so he snapped his fingers and fixed Sam and made him all better. "Thanks, Cas. That was, uh, Good..." Sam sigh happily, satisfied with his lover's work.

Dean was so angry. He was so angry that he had punched all the windows of his impala out and ate the shards of glass. Delicious, yummy. So appetizing, considering it was stupid ugly glass from his great car that had windows made of glass. "UGH! I can't BELIEVE Castiel has had a different penis in his face. One that isn't mine?! Not my erection?! Around him?! His face? With the SPERM? I... I CAN'T! I can't deal with this, mom!" Dean nuzzled into his mothers arm, crying as she rubbed the back of his head.

"I know son, but I'm dead. And this isn't real." Dean's Mom cooed sweetly.

"Whaaaa-huuuh?!" Dean exclaimed in a fashion that was similar to what a baby would sound like if you kicked it in the gut. His eyes were sad just like the rest of his face as he looked up. He wasn't hugging his mother and recieving her loving comfort at all! He was hugging CROWLEY! And Crowley was smiling and had a massive erection. His huge cock weeping like a father who had failed his family. "What the hell, Crowley!" Dean yelled, crying and whispering as he talked to the king of HELL aka STUPID JERK #1.

"Oh, Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean... Dean...Silly little Dean...Dean..." Crowley was pumping his erection, using Dean's tears as a lubrication to slick his hand. "Your tears feel so good, just like a moistened seal vagina..." Dean watched, licking his lips, trying his best to resist Crowley's musty manboomba (A.N: dick).

"UGGHH LET ME SUCK YOUR PENIS CROWLEY PLEASE I'M SUCH A SUBMISSIVE SLUT ALL OF THE SUDDEN!" Dean was now wearing panties and lingerie, wiggling his stupid cute gay ass in the air as he begged for the floppy-big-penis man. Crowley was slapping his penis against Dean's huge big bubbly butt big buttocks. Dean cried and screamed in ultimate pain as the penis began to cut into his skin, slicing slices of his butt meat off, like a well cooked ham. "OH! Oh, Crowley! My ass-ham is so ripe and well cooked! SLICE ME! Slice me!" Dean was achieving at least 20 orgasms at once as Crowley's penis continued to saw and cut the meat of his ass cheeks off.

"Oh, Dean. I am going to enjoy eating your freshly sliced buttocks. It's so juicy, it will taste great with pineapple. Maybe a little barbeque flavouring..." Crowley licked his lips, rubbing his wet, bumpy tongue against his lips over and over until they were wet and slimy, as if two slugs had climbed onto his face and replaced his lips. He now had lip-slugs, wet and ready to eat. He was going to eat the sliced ass. All of the sliced Winchester buttmeat.

"Crowley...It's ready, you have carved all my butt-meat off of my ass-bones like a well seasoned roast beef. Eat it. EAT MY SLUTTY ASS! LITERALLY EAT IT, NOT LIKE A RIM JOB. EAT IT. Injest my buttocks.

Meanwhile, Sam and Castielolololol were walking up and down the street and the walls, the walls of the streets and the streets of the walls, like tree frogs. Gay, previously engaged in sex treefrogs. "Cas?" Sam continued, "When you made me explode, literally explode from grasping and pawing at my bulge-penis, were you thinking of Dean?" Sam was worried, and sad. As if his teenage daughter just walked out of the house in the middle of the night with a bottle of alcoholic heroin weed.

"Of course not Sam. I would neve-"

"Are you sure? Are you really sure? Because you said his name, Cas. You said Dean's name, when you should've said mine." Sam was angry now. Like a raging, hormonal moose.

"Sam, please. Not in front of the children. Our children. Our M-preg asshole babies that I shit out. Cas held his two babies in his arms, rocking them gently as they screamed, loudly and without any care. Screaming so loudly that they grew sharp wolf-like teeth that soon fell out and then regrew, falling out again.

"I know.. I'm sorry.. I just...I'm...I need to take a walk.." Sam stormed off, walking like he said he was going to do.

"Goodbye, Sammalammadingongdugongpokemonman." Cas began to cry as his babies screamed.

Dean was whimpering, panting as his cut apart ass bled like a girl sneezing on her period. Crowley was eating his buttfood, enjoying every bite as it literally melted in his mouth. It then melted his mouth. Crowley's entire face started to melt off. He was melting. The ass was too delicious.  
"W..What did you do to me?!" Crowley gurgled as he continued to melt.

"Heh. This was my plan all along..." Dean's ass suddenly regenerated like a severed lizard tail, watching as Crowley died. "I knew you woulnd't be able to resist, you freak. So I poisoned my buttcheeks with spider dicks. Enjoy, ha-cha-cha motherbitcher." Dean laughed, laughing and laughing and laughing until his lungs were sore. Laughing more and then walking away.

"Noooo...My...Melted body..." Crowley whimpered as he died.

Dean walked down the street on his hands and knees at an incredible speed, cackling and making bird noises. "HA-CHEEP-CHEEP-CHEEP. CHUCKA CHUCKA CAW CAW MIKIKIKIKIKIKIEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEE!" Dean stood up straight and then sat down in the middle of the road, only to be run over by a 18-wheeler. Dean's body was being smeared and grinded into the asphalt as the truck slammed into his slutty whore body, making him moan with pleasure as the truck's huge cock began to truck-fuck him. "Ohhh! Yes! I, Dean Winchester, the brother with the fucked up legs, am being truckle-fuckled! Mmm! I am achieving anal orgasm...!" Dean achieved82 anal orgasms as he was being killed by the truck as it ran him over while it fucked him.

A few cities over, Sam was storming his huge gross lumberjack puberty gone wrong body down the sidewalk, fuming with smelly gross anger vibes. "I can't believe this. I can't believe Cas thinks about Deans amazing sexy brother body while he is making me explode. Literally explode. I can't believe this. I wonder if he's made Dean explode, literally explode? I wonder...I wonder...I wo-"

"Hello Sam" Meg's voice was hick as fuck, just like always, smooth and gross like honey or something like that. "I see you're looking dickable as always, hottie tottie lilttle bopeep baby boy sexy little giblet cocker..." Meg eyed Sam's big fat ugly face and moaned as she achieved at least 6 orgasms.

"Not now Meg...I'm brooding..." Sam pulled out a pistol and shot Meg and she cried and ran away. "Stupid Meg with her weird voice and beautiful Meg face.." Sam cried. Meg's slutty demeanor reminded him of exactly what Cas wasn't. Oh how he missed Cas and their two beautiful ass-babies. With their leathery skin, solid red eyes and the adorable habit they have of growing needle-esque teeth. So charming. Just when Sam thought he was safe, he felt a deep, painful gurgle in the pit of his bladder. He needed to go pee pee. Badly. He rushed to the bushes and whipped his dumb penis out. He began to pee, but quickly the stream was blocked by something lodged in his penis. He screamed like a bitch as he kept pushing. "OOOHUEHUEHUEHE? Aurrrrgggh!In my pee pee? Something's in it?!" Sam screamed, and it finally came out. It was Meg. Meg's head was being pushed out of Sam's penis.

"Hey there, Sammy..." Meg spoke through the streams of piss and screams. Her little meg fingers peeled Sam's urethra open, allowing her entire body to slide out of his dick. Sam fell to the ground, shivering in pure pain as his dick was torn in two. Suddenly, Cas poofed to Sam, looking down and gasping. He then healed Sam and threw his children at Meg.

"Have fun with my little toothed bastards, bitchtits!" Cas said cockily as his babies tore Meg's vessel to bits, eating her.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
